Bobby bungles Bogart
by daf9
Summary: Bobby and Alex watch an old movie. More prose from daf9


Summary: Bobby and Alex watch an old movie together. 

Disclaimer: Bobby, Alex, Gil, Rick and Ilsa, not to mention the plot of Casablanca, all belong to other people. Gil is Gil Grissom, a character in CSI so I guess this is a cross-over of sorts. Although only mentioned once, Gil is crucial to the plot.

Au note: This story began as a response to a challenge issued on the amorous intent board. I posted it here because well, because I post all my fan fic here. 

If you aren't familiar with the movie "Casablanca" starring Humphrey Bogart and Ingrid Bergman, this story will make no sense. So here's a brief synopsis WHICH CONTAINS SPOILERS.

Plot synopsis of Casablanca

During World War II Humphrey Bogart's character Rick is a cynical ex- freedom fighter who now runs a popular nightclub in Casablanca. He is being hassled by the local Nazis but manages to get hold of two travel permits that will allow himself and one other person to leave town. Before he can leave, one of the leaders of another group of freedom-fighters (who is being pursued by the Nazis) arrives in Casablanca with his wife Ilsa who happens to be Rick's former lover. Rick and Ilsa discover they are still in love and plan to run off together using the travel permits but in the end well I don't wanna spoil it for you but it's definitely a three hankie movie. If you've never seen it, you should. Anywayon to my story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

".you couldn't be romantic if you tried!".

Bobby paused in removing a dvd from his player to turn around and face Alex. Surprise was clearly written all over his face. "You don't think so?"

Alex chuckled. "Sorry, Bobby but no, I don't. You disagree?"

"Of course I disagree. And honestly, I'm surprised at your attitude. I would have thought that YOU would be the LAST person to say that about me". 

Responding to the hint of defensiveness in his voice Alex replied "Okay. If you think you can do it then prove it to me." She waited to see what Bobby would do.

Some time later

"So now what do you say?" Bobby paused waiting for Alex to respond. Bending over to peer more closely at her face he noticed that since the last time he had glanced in her direction, she had tucked her feet up and leaned back to rest her head on the sofa. Her eyes were partially closed and she appeared to be either deep in thought or falling asleep. Straightening, he tried again. 

"ALEX!"

Startled into awareness, Alex looked up to see that self-satisfied smirk that she so hated plastered on Bobby's face. "What?"

Wagging one forefinger for emphasis, Bobby retorted, "You said I couldn't do it and I just proved to you that I could. Weren't you listening?" 

Puzzled, Alex replied "Of course I was listening! You could couldn't? What? I" Alex paused as she sat up on the sofa, trying to focus her thoughts as she mentally pleaded with Bobby to give her some clue as to what this conversation was about. 

Bobby didn't disappoint her. "Oh come on Alex. We were discussing the ending of Casablanca and whether Bogart's actions were misguided. You said the ending was perfect and I said he should have found another way. Then I started to explain why I disagreed and you asked me what I would have done if I were Bogart? You said - and I quote " O Bobby, I'll bet you couldn't be " Bobby's voice trailed off as he made a rolling gesture with his hands to indicate the remainder of Alex's previous comment.

Alex still looked perplexed " Oh THAT remark. Yeah, I remember what I said but I didn't think you were listening. I mean, I don't see how spending the last.." she glanced at her watch "the last hour and a half subjecting me to a monologue on the socioeconomic factors leading to the rise of Nazism and World War II disproves my point." She chuckled "One of the greatest romantic movies of all time and you would have turned it into a boring documentary! I know you intellectuals have an odd perspective on the human condition but no one - I mean, I fail to see how even YOU could consider that speech you just delivered remotely ro-". Suddenly the light dawned and Alex doubled over in laughter. 

The smirk disappeared from Bobby's face as it was his turn to look perplexed. "Alex? I thought we were discussing how Bogart should have explained his actions to Bergman? Am I missing something here?"

Struggling to contain her laughter Alex finally managed to sputter " Puh PUH-DANTIC! You thought I said you couldn't be pedantic! " She broke off in another gale of laughter. "Your hearing is as bad as my friend Gil's! Bobby I never doubted you could be PEDANTIC; whether you were trying or not. I said you couldn't be ROMANTIC if you tried!" 

Bobby's face turned bright red. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Au note: For those without a dictionary handy

pedantic: (adj) displaying a narrow focus on learning especially its trivial aspects


End file.
